


Законная наследница

by Simuran



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Unreliable Narrator, villain Hela, wise Odin, Мудрый Один, Ненадежный повествователь, Один - многогранный персонаж, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Тор: Рагнарёк, Хела-злодейка, превращаем сюжетные дыры в возможность раскрыть персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simuran/pseuds/Simuran
Summary: Почему Хела не использовала Гугнир (копье Одина), чтобы открыть им Бифрост, как Один и Локи в первом фильме? Может быть, она не могла.
Relationships: Hela & Odin (Marvel), Hela & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Законная наследница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rightful Heir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477463) by [Taaroko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaroko/pseuds/Taaroko). 



> (Примечание автора) Вряд ли только я была озадачена, когда все в Рагнарёке забыли, что Гугнир может открывать Бифрост так же легко, как и Хофунд. Один использовал его таким образом в первом фильме, как и Локи, когда он был врио царя Асгарда. Но я поразмышляла над этим, и придумала объяснение, которое заодно делает Хелу более интересным персонажем (по крайней мере, для меня). Наслаждайтесь!

Хела провела едва ли две тысячи лет в заточении Нифльхейма — Асгард не мог уже забыть её. Ещё должны были быть живы многие из тех, кто знал её не понаслышке. И всё же вот она ступает по трупам эйнхериев, которые в ответ на её заявление о праве на трон направили на неё мечи.

Только увидев новые фрески над тронным залом, она поняла. Один вычеркнул её из их истории, из их умов, и эти чары укоренились глубже, чем те, что пленили её в Нифльхейме, так глубоко, что даже его смерть не смогла их ослабить. Хела раздвинула губы в оскале и швырнула свои клинки в потолок, обнажая истинную историю. Ту, которую _она сама_ помогала творить. Быть может, он сделал это из чувства стыда, быть может, хотел ослабить её. Это не имело значения. Она начнет с этого Скурджа, но скоро весь Асгард будет знать её как Одинсдоттир и их Царицу, а затем - и вся вселенная.

X

Другая неприятная неожиданность настигла Хелу после того, как она воскресила Фенрира и легионы воинов-скелетов, когда она наконец воссела на Хлидскьялфе с Гугниром в руке. Трон и скипетр Одина, Бора и Бури принадлежали отныне ей, вся их мощь была подвластна её воле. С Гугниром она поставит Асгард на колени, откроет Бифрост своим армиям и начнет свой поход.

Или так она полагала. Но Хлидскьялф не показывал Хеле её владений, и Гугнир в её руке казался ничуть не могущественнее обычного копья. Как и люди, восставшие против неё у дворцовых ворот, так и реликвии, принадлежащие ей по праву рождения, не узнавали её. Мучительное подозрение вкралось в её мысли. Возможно, она не добилась успеха в устранении соискателей на её наследство. Но это не должно было иметь значения. Она была первенцем. Трон принадлежал ей. Хела ощупала резьбу на древке копья и нашла выгравированные руны, которых не было там в последний раз, когда она его видела.

_Царь Асгарда — хранитель Девяти миров. Он клянётся оберегать в них мир. Он откидывает в сторону корыстные амбиции. Он действует во благо этих миров._

Будто волной, её окатило знакомой яростью. Как мог отец _так_ обессилеть? Как мог он отвергнуть наследие своих предков и сковать трон такими жалкими обетами? Голос, весьма похожий на отцовский, прошептал ей на ухо. _Они никогда не склонятся перед тобой. Недостойная. Отвергнутая. Обездоленная. Чудовище._

Пусть будет так. Ей всего лишь придётся забрать то, что по праву её, силой, и если Гугнир не подчинится ей, она откроет Бифрост Хофундом.

...Вот только Хофунда не оказалось на месте.

X

Те люди, что посмели прятаться от неё, были почти у неё в руках. Она вытравила их из убежища, и Фенрир был готов поглотить любого, кто попытается достичь Обсерватории. Им было некуда бежать. Скоро им придётся выбирать, склониться ли перед ней или умереть, как все остальные, и Хофунд будет её.

Но не успела она приблизиться к ним, как ясный звук удара Гугнира о землю отозвался в основании Асгарда, и она почувствовала его тянущий зов. Кто-то заявил свои права. Асгард признал своего нового правителя, и это была не Хела. Не будь при ней Скурджа, она бы выла от досады до тех пор, пока стены вокруг не обрушились от её ярости. Она послала Скурджа и армию вслед за людьми и в одиночку пошла во дворец, где нашла своего братца, сидящего на Хлидскьялфе с прямой спиной и Гугниром руках. Обкромсанные волосы, не броня, а срам один, и всё же он сидел там, мгновенно принятый как законный царь. Хела убьёт его медленно. Она надеялась, что отец это увидит.

**Author's Note:**

> (Примечание автора) Окей, это всё было написано не только для того, чтобы залатать сюжетную дыру, когда все забыли, что Гугнир может управлять Бифростом; я хотела разобраться со всей этой “она получает силы от Асгарда, как и ты” непоняткой. Если бы это было правдой, то разрушение Асгарда оставило бы Тора бессильным, как смерть Эго превратила Питера в обычного человека во вторых Стражах Галактики. Но может, всё немного сложнее. Силы могут исходить от Асгарда как места, но они также исходят от народной любви. Согласно моему хэдканону, Один удостоверился в том, что никогда не смогла бы её получить путём стирания её из людской памяти и исторических хроник. (И частично от стыда, что он не смог убедить свою дочь, что Асгард должен закончить завоевания и начать защищать миры, но в основном это был крайне практичный способ ограничить её силу.) Когда Суртур разрушает Асгард, он разрушает Хелу вместе с ним, потому что её сила исходить только от Асгарда-как-места. Сила Тора не привязана к чему-то настолько ограничивающему. Его уважают по всему Иггдрасилю за его героизм, и если это не изменится, он останется богом Грома на всю свою жизнь. 
> 
> И ещё, я не нашла способа ввернуть это в фанфик, но ещё один мой хэдканон - Один подавлял силы Тора всю его жизнь. Молнии начали появились у него на руках сразу после смерти Одина, это не может быть совпадением. Думаю, опыт с Хелой заставил Одина бояться, что любой другой его ребёнок пойдёт по тому же пути, если будет контролировать все свои силы, и Тор-до-развития-характера не способствовал ослаблению этих страхов. Что также объясняет, почему Один так отреагировал на нападение Тора на Йотунхейм. Тор только что здорово так напомнил ему о Хеле. И именно поэтому он сказал: “Нет, Локи”. Даже тот ребёнок, который не связан с ним кровью, проявляет те же тенденции к завоеванию миров, и он чувствует, будто он проклят наблюдать за тем, как его дети повторяют его ошибки вне зависимости от того, как он их воспитывает. (Я не говорю, что он не допустил некоторые серьезные ошибки как родитель, просто мне не нравится, когда некоторые низводят его одномерного лицемера и жестокого отца или что-то вроде того. Он куда более интересный персонаж.)


End file.
